The Master of Death
by TheGraylord
Summary: What if Voldemort knew that Harry was a Horcrux? What if after returning from limbo Harry finds that his body is no longer there? Cannon until Harry's walk to death. Pairing will eventually be Harry/Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

The Master of Death

**Summary: **What if Voldemort knew that Harry was a Horcrux? What if after returning from limbo Harry finds that his body is no longer there? Cannon until Harry's walk to death. Pairing will eventually be Harry/Daphne.

**Warning:** There is graphic violence in this story as well as mild swearing in later chapters.

Chapter One

Red eyes looked past the trees to the mountains in the distance. Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort stood there with his devoted followers around him. The battle was already won, he knew this. Now was the time to plan his next course of action. He had no doubt in his mind that the boy succeeded in destroying all of his objects. His one solace was the fact that he still had Nagini. He knew the dangers of making a living creature a Horcrux, having so many of them he decided he would indulge himself and make the noble snake an anchor. Now however with his plans to destroy the Potter boy he needed to transfer the piece of his soul in the snake to another anchor. His gaze shifted over to the magnificent castle known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He smiled a very sadistic smile. He knew exactly where that portion of his soul would eventually go. He had contemplated capturing Potter and transferring the Horcrux inside of him to another vessel before killing him. As the owner of that piece of soul he had the ability to transfer it anywhere he likes. But no there were far too many mistakes made in the Handling of the boy.

"I have a task for you all to complete after Potter arrives to die," hissed the Dark Lord.

Although he spoke in an almost silent whisper, everyone clearly heard him and were immediately at attention.

"I have made a grave error in handling Potter. The protection given to him by his mother has allowed him to stay tethered to this world. You see I thought by taking his blood I would fall under his mother protection as well and the charm would then be useless. Unfortunately due to my hasty mistake Potter cannot die unless I also die," he said while still staring off at Hogwarts.

Many of the Death Eaters were stunned, yet non knew how to react to this news. Their master never confided a secret such as this to so many of his followers at once. They all held their breath waiting to be told what they must do.

"When Potter arrives I will cast the killing curse on him. During this time both he and I will very likely loose consciousness. Before we wake up you must destroy his body. If there is no body for him to return to then he will die," said Voldemort.

"I will do this My lord!" cried Bellatrix Lestrange. "I will leave nothing of the Boy's body!"

The Dark Lord smiled, he knew Bella would be quite thorough in this Job. "Leave his head Bella, Hagrid will need something to take back to his friends."

Bound and silenced Rubeus Hagrid glared at his former school mate. He had to break free of the magical binds and silencing spell. If he could then he would tear the monster limb from limb with his bare hands.

"But my Lord, would this not be the perfect opportunity to seize the castle?" asked Lucius Malfoy.

"Your son is of no concern to me Lucius. He did not return to me. I would suggest you simply forget him, Narcissa is still young enough to give you another heir is she not? We will not return to the castle we will leave Harry Potter's head here for Hagrid to take back. Hagrid will inform the others of what happened. Hagrid will let them know that Lord Voldemort showed them mercy after Harry Potter was finally killed. This is all I have wanted for this night. Their spirits will break, with both Dumbledore and Potter gone there is no leader of the light. They will have nothing."

Lucius bowed his head while his wife Narcissa was fighting back her tears. The monster would not allow them to retrieve their son. She prayed that he would stay away. She prayed that he would seek protection from the others. She prayed for the first time in her life to every deity she never believed in, hoping that somebody would answer her. She knew if she tried to escape now she would be killed instantly. She had to wait and bide her time until she could find her son and get as far away from this monster as possible. Lucius himself also began calculating escape plans in his head. There was nothing left for them under the Dark Lord's rule. For a long time silence fell upon the group until finally a long figure dressed in Death Eater robes approached them. The figure walked through the group and bent down on one knee before addressing his master.

"No sign of him my Lord," said Yaxley.

Voldemort shifted his gaze to the mountains, "I was sure he would come, it seems I was mistaken," he hissed.

"You weren't," said a loud youthful voice.

The Death eaters all turned at once and saw the emerald eyed teen standing there with no wand in his hand. It was at this very moment Hagrid broke the silencing charm placed on him and began to yell.

"Harry no! What do ya think yer doing?" roared the half giant.

"Silence!" cried Dolohov as he placed another silencing charm on the giant.

The red eyes of Lord Voldemort stared at the broken green ones on Harry Potter's face. He smiled, the boy had no idea. He will die now for his pathetic friends. They will all be broken and everything would soon be his.

"Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, come to die," he said with a predatory smile. He watched as Potter closed his eyes after the Dark Lord raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A beam of green light came out of Albus Dumbledore's former wand and struck Harry Potter in the chest. At that very moment, just as the Dark lord predicted both he and the boy fell to the floor. Bellatrix Lestrange raised her wand and cried, "Expulso!" The spell blew off Harry Potter's lower body and she smiled knowing he had done well. In order to make sure she covered all of her bases she followed up with a cutting curse severing the boy's head from his upper torso. Another Death Eater kicked the head out of the way as she proceeded to get rid of the rest of the body. Hagrid the half giant burst into tears as he saw that nothing remained of Harry Potter except for his head. Moments later the dark lord began to wake.

"My Lord!" cried Bellatrix as if speaking to a lover.

"Let go of me," he hissed as he helped himself up from the ground, "the boy, is it done?"

"Yes my lord just as you requested, I have left nothing but his head!" cried Bellatrix with a sadistic glee. Voldemort did not bother looking at the rest of his death eaters. If he did he would have noticed some were disgusted and others especially the Malfoys looked as if they longer wanted to be there.

"Remove the bounds on Hagrid and retreat back to Malfoy Manor!" he cried out to his followers. Dolohov released the broken half giant as Voldemort raised the elder want to the sky.

"Morsmordre!" he cried filling the sky above the forest with a dark mark. With loud pops and dark smoke all of the Death eaters apparated away until finally Hagrid was alone with Harry's head. He took off his outer jacket and covered Harry's head before he picked it up and began the journey back to Hogwarts. Though he had made this journey many times as game keeper, the walk back to castle had never been longer then that night.

**Author's Note:** I hope you guy's liked this or well found it interesting. Just a note, the conversation with Dumbledore happened just as in cannon while dear old Bella destroyed his body. Dumbledore sent Harry back thinking that he had a body to come back to. Please leave some reviews, I've never seen a story done like this and hope that you all enjoy it. Just so you guys know though, Harry isn't completely gone. And no he will not be the amazing talking head.


	2. Chapter 2

The Master of Death

**Summary: **What if Voldemort knew that Harry was a Horcrux? What if after returning from limbo Harry finds that his body is no longer there? Cannon until Harry's walk to death. Pairing will eventually be Harry/Daphne.

**Warning:** There is graphic violence in this story as well as mild swearing in later chapters.

Chapter 2

It disgusted him to do it but he had no choice, this was the fastest way around. Harry James Potter was nothing but a wraith, a meager spirit bouncing around possessing different animals to get to where he needed. He felt the most at ease with birds, he could fly for relatively large distances before the animal he possessed died. He couldn't understand how Voldemort could have survived over a decade like this. He needed to figure out a plan of action, and he had. Possess whatever he could and get to Hermione so she can plan something. The only problem was it took him a very long time to figure out how to possess animals and by this time Hermione and Ron were most likely somewhere other than the castle. He had no idea how long it had been since he found himself in the forbidden forest with no body.

"Damn it Dumbledore why couldn't you foresee this happening too?" he asked the empty air he was soaring through while possessing an owl. All he knew at the moment was that it was dark when Voldemort struck him with the killing curse and now the sun was out. He felt a small bit of joy as he finally reached Hogwarts castle. Unfortunately he could feel the owl he possessed losing its energy. Judging by his experience with the last two birds he possessed it seemed like it was almost time for this owl to bite the big one. He found a spot to land and let the owl go. While he couldn't stop him from dying, at least this way he could die peacefully. He could just drift off into a slumber and never wake up.

As nothing but a spirit he had limited mobility. He could move around but at a very slow place. He wasn't sure if he would be able to communicate with Humans or not but now with him at Hogwarts he would be able to give it a try. He slowly made his way up the Astronomy tower hoping there might be someone using it as a lookout. To his luck he saw somebody at the window looking out in the distance. As he grew closer however all small bits of hope he had completely vanished.

There was a girl at the window, and she was wearing Slytherin robes. As he got closer he realized it was Daphne Greengrass the "Ice Queen" of Slytherin house.

"What the hell is she even doing here? Didn't all the Snakes besides Malfoy and his goons leave?" he asked aloud. Daphne's eyes widened in alarm as she looked around wondering what the sound she just heard was. It sounded almost like a human whisper. She cast the human revealing charm but found no one within a close proximity to her. She shook her head and simply continued staring out into the distance. Harry saw this as a lost cause and slipped inside the tower through a separate window. Again Daphne felt something.

"Who's there? Reveal yourself now!" she cried.

Harry stopped and stayed absolutely silent. He was not going to trust a Slytherin with the knowledge that he was nothing but a spirit. Daphne looked wildly around with her wand in her hand. There had to be something around she felt something strange. There was another presence in the tower with her, there was no doubting that.

"Are you a ghost or something because this isn't funny! Probably sent by Weasley or someone to test my loyalties?" she asked aloud to what seemed to be thin air.

Ron was here! That meant Hermione was as well. Now he had to figure out how to find them. What was this though about testing loyalties, did the girl switch sides? Suddenly Daphne broke down crying.

"Please just let leave me alone I don't want to be bothered by anyone right now. Please whoever you are just know that not all of us Slytherins support that monster! Not all of us hate muggleborns. I stayed back to help fight, I killed my uncle to save the Weasley girl and Granger. I wouldn't do that if my loyalties where with the Dark Lord!"

Harry stared in shock, this girl had saved two of his closest friends. He decided that maybe he could try to interact with her somehow.

"Hey er…look I'm not a ghost alright?"

Daphne however kept sobbing to herself as if she hadn't heard a thing. In truth she felt like she heard another whisper. Something that could possibly be human but was too low to understand.

"Now I'm going crazy, I'm just loosing it now," she said to herself.

"No Greengrass, you aren't crazy just look it's me Harry Potter," Harry yelled.

Daphne was startled the voice was a louder whisper now but she still couldn't make out the words.

"Please just go away," she whispered back to whatever it was. Harry then realized he didn't know how to actually talk to a Human being in this form. Harry sighed recognizing this as a lost cause. As fast as he could he made his way out of the room and down the stairs. Unfortunately without a body to possess he wasn't very fast at all. He briefly toyed with the idea of using Greengrass but immediately tossed that idea. There was no way he was going to use another person like that. Despite whatever similarities he and Voldemort had he would never possess an innocent.

As he wandered through the halls he wondered where everyone was, if Greengrass was still here there had to be others. Why couldn't he find anyone? Greengrass mentioned Ron, or at least it sounded like Ron. He drifted through the halls wondering just how he always finds himself in these strange predicaments.

-Elsewhere in the castle-

Hermione Granger was walking through the Halls lost in thought. For the past year she and her two best friends had been on the run, suffered and lost so much. Yet none of that mattered anymore. Ron was in denial, he refused to believe that Harry was gone. How could he not see the proof before their very eyes? Hagrid brought their friends Head back, everything they fought for now felt meaningless. She approached the Gryffindor common room where the Weasley's and many others were staying. She thought back to the previous night, how the lone Slytherin girl who stayed behind to help had saved both her and Ginny's lives.

_They had just seen Fred die, but it couldn't be, not Fred couldn't be gone. She looked over at Ron and saw his face filled with rage he wanted nothing more than to punish the Death Eaters and truth be told she felt the same way. At that moment she let her guard down and was about to try and comfort Ron when a cutting curse was cast from her left. She turned and saw the spell approaching her in what seemed to be slow motion until a powerful shield came up in front of her and stopped it. Had the cutting curse run its course it would have sliced her neck open._

"_Reducto!" cried a blond girl in Slytherin robes as she blasted away the Death Eater who dared try and kill Granger._

"_Quickly! Get out of here now!" cried Daphne Greengrass. _

_Daphne ran towards another commotion up ahead as the others left. She had seen Ginny Weasley fighting on her own against another Death Eater. She knew that she wasn't a very powerful witch but what she lacked in power she made up with skill and cunning. She had stayed in the shadows mostly ignored by the Death Eaters who saw her to be a Slytherin. She fought against them using dirty tricks but truly no one on the light side could really complain. She caught up to Ginny and saw her struggling against a Death Eater she knew very well. Carefully choosing the right moment she sent a cutting curse to his back before he could overpower the red head._

_Ginny looked at Daphne with surprise, "Th-thank you…" she said. Daphne said nothing as she ran away once again looking for her younger sister, a Ravenclaw who also stayed behind._

Hermione sighed, here she found a Slytherin who had restored her faith among some of the "purebloods" and none of it mattered. Harry was gone, there was no logical way he could come back, they have his head. She knew why Ron was in denial, he couldn't accept that after leaving Harry and finally coming back that his best friend would be taken from him again.

"Hermione…" said a whisper that sounded so very familiar. She turned as she felt a presence in the area, something that felt extremely familiar, but it couldn't be.

"Harry?"

**Author's note:** Do you hate me for ending it here? I have to leave you wanting more don't I? Hope you like the direction I am taking this. I like fics with Daphne and Harry together that's why I decided to make this the pairing. I hope I am not setting Daphne up to be a Mary Sue, she will be flawed. She will be a bitch. She will be hard to befriend, and very hard to deal with. The romance will not be perfect. Neither will the relationship itself. Special thanks to the first person who reviewed: Queen Paddie. Now the rest of you please follow her example and review as well!


End file.
